Why Me?
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Well here it is, the second one-shot in the What if series. Takes places the summer after Cammie meets Zach at her grandparents. Its between a T and an M, so I made it an M just to be safe. Z/C of course. Cammie's POV.


So...second in the What If? Series. Z/C. Cammie's POV. AND! Tis a lil juicy. XD *giggles*

* * *

I'd been up all night trying to figure it out, and the twenty nights before that. Even the lulling of the rain couldn't get me to sleep. I wasn't pretty, especially not when compared to someone like Bex. I wasn't as smart as Liz. I wasn't even rich or a fast learner like Macey. There really wasn't anything especially interesting about me, Cameron Ann Morgan, except that I could blend in, I could be unseen. That's not what guys look for in a girl! They look for pretty, smart, rich, stuff like that! Not invisible! So then why in the hell did Zachary Goode, the most amazing guy I've ever met, want me?! UGH!!

'Tap. Tap.' I knew that sound, it was normally louder though. My grandma always checked on me after she went to the bathroom at 12:57 AM. I got up, it was only 11:06, she was sound asleep, and those weren't her footsteps. I waited for a bit, and then my door open. I blinked…it was Zach, I don't know why he was here…but he was.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he spoke softly, closing my door again as he walked closer to me. His eyes were darting up and down my body, and I blushed, I was only wearing one of my dad's old flannel shirts. Zach stood in front of me then, his hands grasping on to my arms, moving up and down causing goose bumps. I shuttered as I watched his eyes travel down my body again, I may not know much about guys but even I can tell when I guy is turned on. Zach pulled me to him, I moaned as I felt his body pressed against mine. He was wet from the rain and his hair dripped onto my face as he crushed his lips to mine. My hands started to peel his jacket off, and soon they were started on his shirt too.

"You must be freezing…"I said lightly, "you shouldn't wear these wet clothes, you'll get sick." I didn't look him in the eyes as I said it; I knew what I'd see. He stripped the rest of his clothes off, keeping only his boxers on, as I went to get him a towel from my bathroom. When I came back he was smirking at me, the smirk that lit me on fire inside.

"Thanks, Cam," Zach said, taking the towels from my hand. When he didn't bother drying his hair I took the towel from his hands.

"You are NOT letting your hair stay wet," I lectured him as I reached up to dry it myself. After a few seconds I felt his mouth clasp onto one of my breasts. I gasped as I felt his tongue swirl around my nipple through my damp shirt. Now I knew why he hadn't dried his hair, sneaky little bastard. I grasped his damp hair with my hand, letting the towel fall to the floor. I gritted my teeth together, not wanted to wake my grandparents. "Zach…" I muttered out as I looked down at his face, he'd somehow gotten my shirt open and was ravishing my bare chest. I could barely breathe with how good it felt.

"Want me to stop?" Zach muttered against my collarbone as he trailed kisses upwards as he backed me towards my bed. I felt my shirt slip to hang from my elbows as I clung to him; I shook my head at his question. "Cammie, do you want me to stop?" he asked again.

"No!" I nearly shouted as I gasped for breath, it felt so amazing. I felt him smirk against my neck as he kissed higher and higher. He reached my mouth just a few seconds before we got to the bed. Zach turned us as we fell to the bed, making me land on top. I straddled him, groaning as I felt just how much he actually wanted me. I looked down at him; he was looking over every inch of me. I felt like being a tad bit…mischievous just then and started grinding against him. He started moaning immediately and threw his head back. I watched him as I kept going; it felt empowering being able to have this effect on him. "Zach?"

"Yeah?" he panted out, bucking his hips against me as I grinded down on him.

"Why did you come here?"

"Cuz I can't stop thinking about you, although seeing you didn't really help with that," he answered as his hands came to my hips. They trailed down, and I watched them as they came to rest on my thighs.

"Well, why me?"

"Because," he said lightly, his eyes flared as his hands pulled my legs apart, revealing the obvious wet spot on my panties. I rolled my eyes at him as he moaned. I leaned over him, grinding hard, bringing his attention back to my face as I kissed him hard.

"Because why?" I asked. He grasped my waist, effectively stopping my grinding, and soon he was staring me directly in the eye.

"Because you're like me."

* * *

What do you think????


End file.
